The Lady with The Dragon Tattoo
by willtell103
Summary: Tenten is the best friend of the famous club owner Shikamaru Nara. Though she herself hates the limelight, what's gonna happen when she catches the attention of a certain supermodel? And since when did she become the lady with the dragon tattoo? AU. OOC.


**Sooooo I'm back. I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR MY ABSCENCE. I haven't died or nothing so I will be finishing up my old stories and giving you some new stuff. Hope you like it!**

**Please review and lemme know what you think.**

**Sadly I no own Ten-chan or any other character mentioned below.**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES! 33 ^^!**

* * *

><p>The Lady with the Dragon Tattoo<p>

Chapter 1

Shuriken, the newest nightclub in New York City had become the most popular hotspot for New York's night crawlers. Its success was no doubt due to the hard work done by owner Shikamaru and his staff, a feat Tenten thought her lazy best friend would never have accomplished. So tonight, as much as she hated dressing up and immercing herself in club culture, she let Ino, his long time girlfriend, doll her up for the night's celebration; after all its not everyday the city's youngest club entrepreneur teams up with the city's most experienced, only 3 years after opening his first establishment. That in itself was more than enough reason to celebrate, though her love for her best friend is the sole reason for signing herself over to face Ino's ministrations.

Now after nearly five hours of hair pulling, dress squeezing and make up plastering (in Tenten's opinion it was all unnecessary torture) the two met up with the rest of their party at the front of the club for the anniversary photo op.

"Shika, if I did not love you, I would kill you for making me do this." Tenten said, pulling a bit on the base of her dress.

"Oh but Ten-chan you look so adorable!" Ino said, pouting a bit. She wanted Tenten to like the look, she had worked especially hard on it knowing fully well she would probably never get such an opportunity again. Ino being a stylist meant it was her job daily to dress people up. People with Tenten's physique however, were the most fun, but the most hard to find. Tenten herself was possibly the hardest nut Ino ever had to crack.

"Shika, baby tell her she looks nice." Ino encouraged, prodding her boyfriend towards Tenten.

"If its any inclination, I happen to think its the best I've seen you looking in a while _Ten-chan" _he said, smirking as he pulled her closer to his other side, his arms resting on both her and Ino's hips.

Ino just giggled, knowing that this is how they were. Tenten was the only female aside from Ino that Shika got remotely close to, but knowing that there was no form of sexual anything going on between the two, Ino had no problem with their closeness.

Tenten glared at him, its effect lessening due to the slight pout on her lips. She didn't like to be mocked and he knew this, but he did it anyway. Shikamaru's smirk only widened, becoming a full blown chuckle when she tried pulling away from him, her arms only resting on his chest and weakly pushing against him.

"Ten, come now I was only kidding. But on a serious note you really do look exquisite, Ino did an amazing job. I know you don't like things like this," he motioned to her outfit, "But you endured it to come here and celebrate with me, so thank you."

He hugged her, his arms wrapping tightly around her as she buried herself in his chest.

"You're so mushy." She said smiling, her words muffled by his shirt.

She pulled away slightly, and he kissed her forehead before releasing her.

"Ain't that cute.. Too bad they're WASTING TIME!" An impatient Deidara said from behind them.

*munch* "Guys, are you forgetting *munch* that we have *munch* WORK*munch* to do." Choiji said, wanting to get back into the kitchen and out of the 'limelight' area.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

With that the entire staff, the owner and well wishers (his two favorite girls) all posed in the front of the club all holding up three fingers and smiling from ear to ear.

After snapping a couple hundred pictures of different people in different groups, and their own mini party, they were allowed to go inside and either get back to work, or enjoy the club with the rest of the patrons.

Shikamaru and Ino retired to the lounge upstairs, Tenten was left to roam downstairs and ended up by the bar, sitting on one of the stools and looking out over the crowd.

"What can I do you for?"

She turned to see Deidara smirking at her, a white towel over his shoulder and dressed in his crisp dress pants and white dress shirt, his pinstripe black vest and red tie completing his look.

"Well aren't you adorable." She said turning to him.

"That's my line." He said, leaning over the counter. "Its really too bad I can look but not touch."

She leaned in to him, her lips brushing gently against his in a chaste kiss.

"You can't handle holding me." She whispered, her breathe tickling his lips. She pulled away fully.

It was her turn to smirk, seeing his half lidded eyes and the faint blush on his cheeks.

_He's so cute._ She thought, giggling.

"You are such a tease." He said after recovering.

"But you love it."

He couldn't blame her there. It was pretty fun to banter with her like this.

"So what do you want?"

"Surprise me." She said, turning her attention back to the crowd.

"You guys have allot of full houses lately." She said, still surveying the dance floor.

"It came with the new found fame." He chuckled, "the extension too. But you weren't at that celebration either."

"I was busy Dei, you know this."

"You're always busy."

"Oh come on, not always." She pouted. Turning to watch him as he prepared her drink.

"Yes always. You didn't come to the one year anniversary-"

"I had work."

"- the extension ceremony-"

"Didn't need to be here."

"- the reopening-"

"That one was not my fault."

"-their engagement party-"

"I apologized for my absence and sent a gift."

"Even though you guys have been best friends for years." He said, handing her the drink. "Would it really kill you to show your face more around here?"

"Don't patronize me." She said, downing the glass' contents in one gulp. She closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol burn a trail down her throat, giving her that warm and fuzzy feeling. She did admit she could have been around more, but he didn't have to add coal to the flames, she felt guilty enough as it is.

"Don't be like that." He said, seeing the pronounced pout on her lips. "Tell you what, if you wanna make up for it, then I order you to have a good time tonight."

She looked at him incredulously. Was he serious?

"Yes I'm serious." He said as if reading her mind. "Don't think you're going to hide out here all night." He knew that had been her intention.

Her pout turned into a glare as she stood up. "Fine, but if I wake up with a hangover in someone else's bed I'm coming back tomorrow to maim you."

"If that's what it takes then by all means babe." He said grinning.

She could feel his amused gaze on her until she disappeared into the crowd. She knew he meant well, even though blackmail of this nature was surely gonna warrant payback on her part.

Now left to her own devices Tenten made her way to the dance floor to begin her 'night of fun'.

She let herself get lost in the beat and soon enough nothing else mattered. It was just her and the music. She moved her hips and arms to the sensual beat and soon enough she could feel eyes following her every move but she didn't care. Let them watch.

She continued, her movements getting more and more heated as the song intensified. Somewhere in the mix some brave soul had come up behind her, his hands glidding over hips and stomach. She felt his firm chest against her back and felt his hips grind into her behind and she lost it.

Her arms ran up her sides to his neck and she held onto him. She grinded back against him and flushed when she felt his arousal poking her through their clothes. She moaned as his burning fingers roamed her arms, sides and hips, getting her even more hot and bothered than she already was.

She didn't know how long they were there grinding and dancing with each other, but soon enough her knees felt weak from his ministrations and the feather light kisses he was planting on her neck and shoulders were driving her insane.

She turned to him, her eyes immediately meeting with his. His dark, piercing gaze bore into her and she could feel him undressing her with his eyes. Her lusty gaze mirrored his own and no words were needed as he turned, his hand clasped tightly around her wrist as he pulled her towards the nearest booth, closing the curtains behind them.

* * *

><p>XxxxxxX<p>

He had been watching her since she entered the club, her petite frame drawing his attention immediately.

His eyes trailed from the messy bun that sat atop her head to the little black dress that hugged her frame. The dress outligned the curve of her breast and her small waist, a lace design showing off her creamy skin there. The dress flared off below her waist, stopping about mid thigh to expose more of her creamy skin and her legs. His eyes drank in the sight of the lace that exposed her back as she turned around, and he didn't fail to notice the dragoon tattoo that graced her shoulder. He couldn't see the details from where he stood, but he would see them soon enough.

He sat and watched as she conversed with the bartender, his eyes narrowing a bit when they kissed.

"It seems you've found your target for the evening." A familiar voice said behind him, but he payed no heed.

"You're jealous and you don't even know who she is." Another amused voice said behind him. He didn't have to turn to know that his brother was smirking as he watched him.

"Don't you have something better to do than harass me?" He asked, still not taking his eyes from her.

"No I don't, but you know, staring like that won't do any good unless you actually make a move."

"I will. In due time." He said, finally looking at his brother.

"Well there's your chance." His other companion said and True to his words, his prey had made her way to the dance floor, aka his hunting grounds.

Not sparing a look at the other two he made his way into the crowd after her.

It wasn't long before he found her. He watched intently as she moved to the beat, her body under a trance, completely hypnotized by the music.

Soon he himself was hypnotized by her movements and his hands were itching to touch; so touch he did.

He came up behind her, grasping her hips and pulling her against him. His arms roamed her body, touching every inch he could as their dance continued.

He planted kisses on her neck and shoulders when touching her just wasn't enough, and he smirked when he heard her moan, knowing she could feel him against her. The music, her scent, her sounds and her body against his were beginning to overwhelm him, and his need for her was increasing. Its not surprising that when she turned in his arms and looked up at him with those beautiful eyes his restraint failed him.

He looked into her eyes and realizing she was as aroused as him, he turned and pulled her with him towards the booths at the back of the club.

As soon as the curtains were drawn and he turned around her lips collided with his and a different dance of tangled limbs and lingering kisses began.

His hands caressed every inch of her body and his lips kissed and nipped at her lips and neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot at the junction between her jaw and neck, and wasted no time in marking her, enjoying every mewl and moan he drew from her lips.

When he finally released her he sat back and admired his handiwork. There was no way his mark could be hidden. He smirked.

In revenge she pounced on him, pinning him under her, distracting him with a searing kiss. He hissed as she bit his neck, her teeth clamping his skin harshly. As if in apology she sucked gently on the spot, kissing it softly when she was sure she too had left him a pretty little souvenir.

She continued trailing kisses on his neck and he groaned, tightening his arms around her, ultimately pulling her closer to him.

Nuzzling his neck slightly she breathed in his scent. She moaned softly, her breathe tickling his skin. Shifting so that her lips were right by his ear she kissed me again, relishing in how close their bodies were and how good it felt to have him under her.

"Uchiha-san, its really been a pleasure," she whispered, her voice sounding like sex in his ear, "but I really must be going."

His eyes shot open (didn't even realize they were closed) and he watched as she moved away from him, her gaze locked on his even as she stepped back.

He stood up slowly and made a move to step towards her when she shook her head.

"No, no, no, that's way too dangerous. If you come closer I won't be able to stop myself."

"Then don't."

She smiled, "I must." She said, turning away.

"Who are you?" He called after her. "You know who I am, its only fair."

"Everyone knows who you are Uchiha-san. Your face is on every billboard, your name on everyone's lips.. Your body in every girl's fantasy." She said, biting her lip and looking into his eyes.

That only made him want her more. She turned again, about to open the curtain when he said, "you never answered me. Who are you?"

Her looking at him and smirking was her only answer before she disappeared behind the cloth.

He ran after her only to realize that she was already lost in the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there u have it, review and lemme know what you think. If you have any ideas, plot ttwists, anything you wanna see happen, or of you think it should not be continued lemme know!<strong>

**3**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
